ed_tech_showcasefandomcom-20200213-history
Math
Welcome to the math portion of the Ed Tech Showcase. Over the semester we will be adding math related websites and apps that can be used in the classroom. We hope that you find something that helps bring technology into your classroom! MATHEMATICS MATHisFUN http://www.mathisfun.com - This is an interactive website. It has lots of options for instructors and is flexible. It has activities that can accomodate students from Kindergarten all the way up to high school level Geometry. IXL http://www.ixl.com/ - This is an interactive website similar to MATHisFUN. It is a little more attention grabbing and a little more flexible. It offer up to 20 free practice problems per visit to the site. It has activities that can accomadate pre - K students as well as student that are as advanced as high school Geometry. Wolfram Alpha http://www.wolframalpha.com/examples/Math.html - This link takes the user to what is essentially a very high functioning free online calculator. It can do all the basic stuff that a normal calculator can do. It can graph better than most graphing calculators that I have used and is simpler to use as well. It can even do more complex things such as find eigenvalues or compute the properties of a function of a complex variable. Futhermore it can give mathematical definitions and brief histories of famous math problems. Math Goodies http://ww.mathgoodies.com/ - This is a site that seems to be completely free, that is it seems to have no limit on student time, number of problems worked, or games played. It is very flexiable as it offers tutorial type readings, webquest, puzzles, games, etc. Geogebra http://www.geogebra.org : Geogebra is an interactive graphing tool where students (not solely studying geometry) can illustrate what they are doing on their papers, in class or for homework, and get a better visualization by seeing it come to life on screen. The student can then capture their screen shots and save them to their student folders for the teacher and/or student to view at any given time. Math-Play http://www.math-play.com/ : Math-Play is a site that offers free online math games. There are many different levels of math covered on this site ranging from elementary to high school. There are many sites out there like this, but I think this one really does a good job in sticking to the basics while still allowing it to be fun. MATH Celebrity http://www.mathcelebrity.com/ : MATH Celebrity is an online step-by-step solver that will not only allow the student to check their answers for a problem, but would also enable them to see an explanation of why it is the answer. I think this site could possibly be abused, by the kids going online and typing in their homework problems, and it spitting the answer back out to them. I think student's having this tool to aid them, would be too beneficial to them, regardless of that minor flaw, to not tell them about it. Math Way http://mathway.com/ - Math Way is a problem solver website. It covers basic math, pre-algebra, algebra, trigonometry, precalculus, calculus and statistics. Students can see examples or input their own problem in and it will give the answer. It is free but they do have options to buy it you want to get detailed step by step instructions. (mlipham) Online Math Help http://www.yourteacher.com - This is a website for students and teachers. Students can get help with solving problems step by step by either watching a video or getting one and one help from an online teacher. Teachers can use the this site to look at reports from the practice that their students do online. Cool Math http://www.coolmath.com - An amusement park for math and more...Lessons and games designed for fun!! Math Playground www.mathplayground.com : Math Playground has a variety of games, sample problems, manipulatives, etc. right at your fingertips. It even provides common core examples for grades 1-6. Some may view this site as elementary and basic, but this is a good place to go over the basics with a student. I think it would be beneficial for any math student to use, regardless of their age or grade level. Apps for Math http://www.brainnook.com - This is an app where students can play an interactive game to help develop math and reading. Teachers can join and add their classroom and compete with other classrooms. They can also play with their other classmates in real time. This can help teachers see where all their students stand on different areas in math and reading. Math Pentagon http://www.mathpentagon.com : Math Pentagon is an app that enables students to be more interave in their math classes. Tests, homework, and class assignments can be done through this app. The teacher can view the student's scratch work, and the teacher/student can track progress throughout the class. Math Academy https://itunes.apple.com/us/app/math-academy/id420090880?mt=8 : Math Academy is an app that is available in the itunes store, which is the ink that I provided. This is an elementary level math manipulative, but I find that even older students often struggle with some of the basics. I think this app would allow students to gain extra practice on basic addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division. This extra practice will be useful when they are working on harder, more complex math problems, which are easy to mess up if you do not know the basics.